


I have a right

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [94]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: William's friends defend William when a group of older kids harass him in a cafe.





	I have a right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 218 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William put a cup of hot chocolate on the small table in front of him and sat down. His friend Chris was already sitting opposite him and sipping his hot chocolate. They were waiting for a few more friends to arrive so they could talk about their new science project. The project was going to be an important part of William’s grade and he was determined to give this project everything he could. 

William was still feeling a bit guilty because he hadn’t been able to concentrate on his school work when his dad had been in prison. When his dad had gotten out of prison, things hadn’t gotten any better. They had struggled as s family but also as individuals. Therefore, William hadn’t been able to focus on school or his friends although he had always liked school. 

School had always been his safe place where he could feel he was in control. When William had moved to Star City to live with his dad, he had been worried if he had lost his safe place. Yet, Felicity had been there for him and giving him hope. She had convinced him that he was going to love school again and he had. Now he had to find a way to love school and concentrate on it once again. 

William lifted his head when Chris said loudly: “William!”

“What?” William asked and blinked a few times.

“Finally,” Chris chuckled and shook his head with amusement before asking: “Where did you go?”

William gave his friend an apologetic smile and shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked down. After a while he said: “I just want this project to be successful.”

Chris frowned and sighed but he didn’t ask anything more. William knew Chris understood there was more but he didn’t try to pressure William to talk about it. William had never told his friends what was going on with him or his family. It had been easier to pretend he was okay. He had needed something normal in his life when everything had been falling apart. Of course, everyone had known what was going on – the tabloids and press had been taking care of that. Besides, William had had his bodyguard following him everywhere until Diaz had been caught. Having a bodyguard following William’s every step had almost scared all his friends away. 

William raised his gaze from his cup. He forced a smile on his face and gave his friend a tight smile while he tried to ignore people staring at him. William played with his cup and resisted the urge to rub his fingers together. Sometimes he was anxious when he was in public places because his privacy was pretty much gone. A few times he had been surrounded by paparazzi, people had been taking pictures of him with their cell phones and from time to time there were people who just shouted at him. William wanted to keep living so he needed to go out and see his friends.

Chris looked at William worriedly as he studied William’s face. Then he leaned forward and whispered: “It’s going to be okay, you know? These people are going to stop staring after ten minutes.”

William laughed nervously and nodded his head. He knew his friend was right – usually people just got bored with staring because the noticed there was nothing special about him. William wasn’t the Green Arrow but his dad was. William had nothing to do with it. 

William shook his head to clear his mind and cleared his throat. He was about to start a conversation with Chris when the door of the café opened and a group of older kids stepped inside. They were laughing and joking. William didn’t know them but a few members of the group seemed to know him or at least they thought they knew him. 

William sighed because he was familiar with those facial expressions. He started preparing himself for what was coming up next. William’s shoulders tensed up when three members of the group started walking towards him and his friend. He didn’t even bother to pretend he hadn’t noticed them. As William followed the guys approaching them, he saw from the corner of his eyes Chris tensing up and wrinkling his nose. 

The guys stopped right next to William. One the guys leaned on the table his palms flat and he asked: “Queen?”

William felt like he was weak when he was sitting so he stood up. He straightened his posture and lifted his chin. He wasn’t going to let anyone intimidate him. William simply answered: “Yeah.”

It wasn’t exactly true because he was officially Clayton and he was proud of his name. He was his mother’s son and nothing was ever going to change that. Yet, he was also a Queen and Smoak. He was his parents’ son and he was proud of it. He loved all of his parents and it didn’t matter whether his official name was Clayton, Queen or Smoak. 

The guys burst into laughter and William narrowed his eyes. He spitted out: “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” one of the guys answered through his sneering laughter. Then he looked at his friends and they nodded their heads in agreement before the guy went on: “We have a bet going on with my boys here.”

“I’m not interested,” William answered and shot a look to Chris. He wanted to let him know they might need to leave. 

William leaned forward and was about to grab his back bag when the guy stepped in William’s personal space. William wanted to take a step backwards but he didn’t want to show any kind of weakness. Instead, William cleared his throat and growled: “You’re in my personal space. Back down.”

The guy studied William while William stared at him angrily. When he didn’t move, Chris stepped in and said sternly: “Dude, you need to back down. Now. What's your problem?”

The guy and his friends turned to look at Chris. The guy scoffed and asked: “Excuse me? Were you talking to me?”

Chris lifted his chin but he said nothing. William clenched his fists and he just wanted to leave. He didn’t care that they were waiting for their friends to show up. He just wanted to out of the café. He grabbed his back bag and said: “We’re done here.”

William was about step around the guys but Chris’ voice stopped him when he said: “We’re not done and we’re not leaving.”

William span around and his eyes widened when heard his friends words. William raised a single brow in question but Chris wasn’t talking to him. He was talking to the guys who were harassing them. Chris went on: “We shouldn’t be the ones who are leaving. We have every right to be here and as a friend of William Clayton I’m sick of listening jerks like you bothering him. You don’t get to say whatever you want just because you think you know him. You don’t.”

William was speechless when he listened to his friend. He had never thought how the people who were harassing him were also harassing everyone around him. Chris was right – they had right to be there. They had right to be there without someone telling their opinions or being part of a “bet”. 

Suddenly, William just dropped his back bag and decided to sit down. He took a deep breath and Chris gave him an encouraging smile. Chris nodded approvingly before turning his attention back to the guys and saying: “Now we’re just asking you would leave us alone. I’m sure you came here for a cup of coffee so go to order coffee.”

The guys looked at each other when the door of the café opened once again. William and Chris’ friends stepped inside the café. Chris smiled relieved and waved his hand to their friends. William, on the other hand, felt like he was frozen although the guys who had harassed them were hesitating. He hated how exposed he was whenever he wasn’t at home or school.

William and Chris’ friends came over to them. One of their friends asked casually: “Is everything okay?”

Chris nodded and answered as he gestured towards the guys at their table: “Yeah. These guys were just leaving.”

The guys mumbled something but finally they backed down. William exhaled sharply while his friends sat down at the table. William looked at Chris and mouthed thank you. Chris nodded and offered him a small smile. He was grateful to his friends for having his back. Yet, they shouldn’t have had to defend him.

**Author's Note:**

> Update:  
> Oliver and Felicity take some quality time and enjoy each other's company.
> 
> P.s. Right now I feel like I don't even have a right to write my apologies but still I'm going to do it. I'm so sorry. It has been so long and it was never my intention. I hope I still have a few readers out there.
> 
> I'm going to tell something personal although it might not be the best idea. Yet, I think it explains why I haven't been posting...
> 
> I moved overseas a few weeks ago and left everything behind me. However, it shouldn't be a surprise that you can never fully leave something behind you (I guess Oliver Queen and other characters are pros at this topic). There has been a lot to be dealt with and that damn food poisoning wasn't helping. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I cannot promise I'll be able to update like I have planned but I'll try my best. I'll finish this series. I promise. I'll also reply to your comments as soon as I have more time. I'm just a little overwhelmed.
> 
> Once again I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not updating as promised. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for complaining. 
> 
> Take care everyone!


End file.
